Life's a Masquerade (Revisited Series)
Life's A Masquerade is the twenty-fifth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Plot Rita creates a Frankenstein monster to cause trouble at a Halloween party in Angel Grove. At said party, Alpha teleports down to hang out with his friends. Synopsis The gang is helping to decorate the Youth Center for the Halloween costume party. Bulk and Skull end up having to help out, Zack goes after Angela again, and Tommy helps Kimberly paint. Bulk and Skull's antics once again end with Bulk getting hit with a bucket of paint. Rita Repulsa goes ahead with her plan to mine Super Putty, but needs to distract the Rangers and their robotic friend first. Finster creates a Frankenstein Monster. It's sent to Angel Grove. The five main Rangers convene at Billy's house, all wearing costumes. Tommy is still finishing his costume and plans on catching up with them. Bulk and Skull try on costumes in hope of finding ones that will win the the big prize at the party, but just end up going in their usual punk outfits claiming they're dressed up as characters from a hit 80s movie. Alpha shows up at the party because he wanted to party and hang out with the Rangers, and this costume bash would be the perfect opportunity (Alpha is soon surrounded by fawning girls and Delta 4, to Zack's consternation and Ted's humor). Frankenstein Monster crashes as well, but no one seems to notice, not even Alpha. However, Rita facepalms. Finster heads the mining of the Super Putty at some cave. Unfortunately, Frankenstein Monster gets violent after its foiled attempt to catch the Rangers. It chases Bulk and Skull outside of the Youth Center. Billy follows the monster to the cave. He morphs and battles the beast with little success. He regroups with the others at the costume party as Rita erupts from the surface of Angel Grove on top of a giant ball of Super Putty. The Rangers, Ted and Alpha teleport to the Command Center, but not before Ted tells Alpha to "come along now" and then asks "Why don't we go battle one of Rita's monsters and then we'll come back, okay?" when Alpha doesn't want to be separated from his newfound fan club. At the Command Center, Zordon fills the seven in on Rita's plans. Tommy is ambushed by Putties outside the Youth Center. The other seven morph and go to confront Frankenstein Monster. It's very powerful and the Rangers are barely holding out when Rita makes Frankenstein Monster grow. Megazord duels with the monster and Tommy is finally able to morph and join his friends. Neither Dragonzord or Megazord have luck with fighting the creature so Dragonzord Battle Mode is formed. With the Power Staff, the Rangers finally kill Frankenstein Monster after he initially manhandles the Dragonzord Battle Mode. Back at the Juice Bar, the Rangers celebrate their victory over Rita once again. Tommy runs off to change into his costume. Kim tells Alpha that he is a hit at the party, calling him by name in front of his new fawning fan club. Bulk and Skull show up to pick on the young robot, calling him a tin can. Kim and Trini, seeing this, tell the two bullies to either apologize to him or just leave him alone. Before they can, taken aback by the two girls' words, Tommy shows up in his Frankenstein Monster costume at the party. Ernie declares the winner of the costume contest to be... little Alpha! One of Alpha's fans, touching his face, asks who and what he is. Curious over Alpha's inner workings himself, Bulk tells Skull to grab a can opener, an oil can and a wrench, as he wants to learn what Alpha really is. (They will find out later, though, and regret ever picking on him.) Alpha states that his identity is one mystery that will have to remain unsolved, and he walks off with Delta and his new fan club. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) (as Jason Frank) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) and Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto and Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Tom Wyner as Frankenstein monster (voice) *Renee Griggs as Angela *??? as Alpha's Fan Girl #1 *??? as Alpha's Fan Girl #2 *??? as Alpha's Fan Girl #3 Notes *Tommy's Halloween outfit is clearly just the American version of the Frankenstein Monster. *Instead of saying "It's morphin' time", Billy says "It's time for molecular transmutation". *Alpha goes outside the Command Center in this episode, and gets attention from several human women and Delta 4. Ernie awards the blue ribbon to Alpha too. *Billy morphs twice in this episode. *The three girls that fawn over Alpha appear again in Trick or Treat, in Small But Mighty (as young girls), and in Alpha's Best Christmas Ever (as invited guests to Alpha's Christmas party). In all of these episodes, just like this one, they fawn over Alpha. They are mentioned by him often in Power Rangers in Space: Revisited and Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Revisited, and make a cameo appearance in Once a Ranger. By the time of these episodes, though, the girls know by now that Alpha is a robot. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited